Courtiser Harry
by Lord-Snape
Summary: [Traduction] En fouillant dans son coffre familial, Harry trouve un document stipulant qu'il doit se marier avant ses vingt ans s'il veut garder son héritage.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Courtiser Harry

Auteur : Ayla Pascal

Traductrice : Lord-Snape

Note : Ceci est une traduction ! J'attends un retour de mail de l'auteur pour l'autorisation depuis quelques temps, n'ayant pas de réponse, j'ai décidé de commencer la traduction.

HpHp

Harry se pencha et souffla sur la poussière se trouvant sur des documents. Il était actuellement dans son coffre familial à Gringotts triant ses diverses possessions. Sa main se mouvait au-dessus d'une boîte qui était de toute évidence des photos de famille quand soudain son regard fût attiré par un mince dossier, où la note _Important_ était inscrit dessus.

Les sourcils froncés, il s'approcha et le ramassa. En l'ouvrant, Harry remarqua immédiatement tout le jargon juridique. Il plissa les yeux dans la pénombre de la voûte pendant quelques minutes pour essayer de lire les documents.

- Lumos, murmura le jeune homme avec sa baguette.

Lentement, Harry lu le papier et son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

- Hermione ! Ron ! Cria-t-il.

Ses deux amis qui l'aidaient à fouiller ses possessions dans les profondeurs de son coffre arrivèrent lentement vers lui, essuyant leurs mains sur leur robe pour se débarasser de la poussière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Hermione.

Harry glissa le document dans les mains de la jeune fille.

« Regarde ! Est-ce légal ? » Questionna-t-il.

Rapidement, Hermione lu le document. Le jeune homme la regarda en se mordant la lèvre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui donna un sourire d'excuse.

« Oh non ! » Dit-il en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Je crains que c'est parfaitement légal, » dit-elle doucement. « Cela semble être la raison pour laquelle la plupart des familles de sang-pur se marient tôt. »

« Mais je ne suis pas un sang-pur », dit sèchement Harry, en reprenant le document.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Il est dit que ton grand-père paternel ait signé ce document quand tu étais bébé, c'est parfaitement légal. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Ron.

Harry agita le papier. « Je dois me marier avant mes vingts ans ou je perdrai tout ce que j'ai hérité » dit-il amèrement. « C'est apparemment une tradition qui est très fréquente chez certaines familles de sans-pur ».

Un petit froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage de Ron. « En fait, j'ai entendu parler de quelque chose du même genre, » admit-il.

Harry se tourna vers lui. « Tu le savais ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Ron haussa les épaules, en le regardant impuissant. « Je crois que nous avions autres choses à penser, avec Tu-Sais-Qui et le reste. D'ailleurs, je pensais que tu le savais. »

« Voldemort », Harry cracha le nom, « a disparu depuis près d'un an maintenant. Qui crois-tu qu'il me l'aurait dit à propos de cette tradition pour les Sang-Pur ? Les Dursley ?

Ron le regarda penaud. « Désolé » murmura-t-il.

« Hé bien », s'interposa la jeune fille, « regarde le bon côté ! Tu as près de deux ans. Qui sait, tu trouveras peut-être quelqu'un que tu aimeras et qui t'aimeras en retour ? »

Harry la regarda. « C'est peu probable, la plupart des gens ne peuvent même pas ignorer cette cicatrice assez longtemps pour me dire bonjour. »

Ron et Hermione restèrent silencieux.

En prenant son petit déjeuner dans son appartement à Pré-au-Lard, Harry ne s'attendait pas à être accosté par vingt hiboux tous en lice pour attirer son attention. Il les foudroya du regard. « Au nom de Merlin, que me voulez-vous ? » La dernière fois qu'il avait vu tant de hiboux à sa table du petit déjeuner était quand il avait vaincu Voldemort.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme prit la lettre de la chouette la plus proche et l'ouvrit avec son couteau à beurre. Une lettre parfumée à la rose tomba. « Qu'est-ce... ? » murmura-t-i en ramassant la lettre.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Votre problème a attiré mon attention et je viens m'offrir entièrement et sans réserve à vous. Marions-nous et nous pourrons faire de beaux bébés ensemble._

Harry s'arrêta et regarda la lettre avec horreur. Le reste semblait être dans le même style. Une sorte de déclaration d'amour éternel. Il regarda brièvement la signature et ne pouvait même pas reconnaître le nom.

Fixant le reste des hiboux sur la table, le jeune homme pâlit. « S'il vous plaît, ne me dîtes pas que tous portent des lettres similaires ? »

Soudain, il aperçut un hibou avec la Gazette du Sorcier. Prenant le journal, Harry lui donna distraitement un galion et le repoussa. Ce dernier le foudroya du regard mais le jeune homme l'ignora et déploya le journal. Là, en regardant les gros titres, il lu. **Harry Potter doit se marier !**

« Comment diable ont-ils réussi à le savoir en si peu de temps » bafouilla-t-il. Il secoua la tête, d'une certaine manière, la Gazette du Sorcier savait toujours tout. Il regarda les autres hiboux, attendant pour lui livrer leur lettre. Certains d'entre eux, impatients, commencèrent à grignoter son toast. Il eut une idée. « Les hiboux qui veulent me remettre une lettre de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, allez-vous en maintenant ! »

Avec grogne et froissement de plumes, tous les hiboux sauf un s'envola.

Harry regarda le hibou restant et à contrecoeur prit la lettre.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Il est venu à notre intention que vous êtes actuellement sans emploi. En raison de votre grande expérience pratique et théorique dans les arts sombres, j'aimerais vous offrir le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal. Si vous souhaitez profiter de cette offre, s'il vous plaît, venez à Poudlard dès que possible pour discuter des modalités de votre emploi._

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice_

Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école, Harry n'avait pas eu la possibilité de travailler. Il trouvait ironique que le héros du monde sorcier ne pouvait tout simplement pas trouver un emploi. Il ne pouvait pas être Auror parce que c'était trop évident. Il ne pouvait pas être un joueur de Quidditch pour la même raison. Et personne ne voulait l'embaucher pour un travail normal. Il ne pouvait pas travailler, même dans un endroit comme Fleury et Bott parce que tous les clients s'arrêtaient et restaient bouche bée devant lui. D'une certaine façon, le jeune homme avait espéré obtenir un emploi à Poudlard, mais quand il avait demandé, aucun des postes n'étaient vacants.

Hé bien, apparemment cela avait changé.

Harry se demanda se qui était arrivé à leur instructeur de DCFM de l'année précédente. C'était effectivement un bon enseignant, pas aussi bien que Lupin l'avait été pendant leur troisième année, mais le jeune homme soupçonnait qu'il était quelque peu partial. Il espérait que l'homme n'ait pas été viré de Poudlard pour qu'on embauche le célèbre Harry Potter.

De plus, l'aspect le plus positif de travailler à Poudlard serait l'impossibilité pour ses nombreux admirateurs de la voir. Bien sûr, le côté négatif évident serait le manque de choix pour trouver un partenaire là-bas. Mais bon, il restait toujours le week-end. Il n'y avait pas de règles l'interdisant de sortir de l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi devait-il se marier ?

HpHp

Voilà, j'espère que le début vous plaira, j'espère aussi ne pas avoir laisser trop de faute dans le cas contraire, excusez-moi d'avance ^^

La suite arrivera d'ici quelques jours

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Courtiser Harry

Auteur : Ayla Pascal

Traductrice : Lord-Snape

Note : Ceci est une traduction !

HP

« Professeur McGonagall » salua Harry avec un sourire poli quand cette dernière ouvrit la porte de son bureau privé. Apparemment, elle avait choisi de ne pas prendre l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, mais de garder le sien. Harry était content car rien que l'idée de se tenir en face de la gargouille essayer de penser à des mots de passe possible que McGonagall aurait utilisé le fit frémir. Avec Dumbledore, il avait toujours été relativement facile de les trouver, mais la directrice n'était pas aussi prévisible. « Je vous remercie de m'offrir ce poste ».

Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui adoucit son visage sévère. « Le professeur Davis a décidé de faire un voyage inattendu en Amérique. Apparemment, les Indiens possèdent une certaine magie protectrice, il aimerait les étudier. » Avec un petit froncement de sourcils, la Directrice continua : « Il y a un grand manque de candidats en Grande-Bretagne en ce moment, normalement, je n'aurais pas envisagé l'embauche d'une personne de votre âge mais compte tenu des circonstances et de votre connaissances évidente en défense, je... »

« Vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix, » fini doucement Harry.

McGonagall semblait un peu gêné. « Harry, vous êtes un bon choix pour le poste de professeur de défenses, j'aurais juste préféré que vous soyez dix ou vingt ans plus vieux. »

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière ? » demande le jeune homme.

Maintenant, elle avait vraiment l'air embarrassé. « Il y a eu quelques problèmes dans le passé avec certains de nos jeunes professeurs masculins profitant des étudiantes plus âgées. »

« Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça ! » Eclata Harry en rougissant. _Sans compter_, ajouta-t-il pour lui même, _qu'il n'était vraiment pas attiré par les filles_. Mais personne, pas même ses amis les plus proches le savait. Il savait que le monde des sorciers était un peu plus tolérant sur l'homosexualité que le monde moldu mais beaucoup attendait de le voir s'installer avec une jolie sorcière dans une maison avec une clôture blanche en élevant ses nombreux enfants.

McGonagall lui donna un bref hochement de tête. « Je sais que vous pensez que vous ne pourrez pas agir ainsi, Mr Potter, mais il existe toujours des possibilités d'abus. Après tout, il n'y a qu'un an de différence entre vous et nos étudiantes les plus âgées. »

« Je vous le promets professeur, » dit fermement Harry. « Jamais je n'abuserais de la confiance que vous avez placée en moi. »

Elle lui fit un léger sourire. « Je le sais Harry, c'est tout simplement un sujet qui doit être mentionné. Et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Minerva. Nous sommes maintenant collègues. »

« D'accord, Minerva, » répondit le jeune homme. L'appeler ainsi lui remémora ses onze ans, lorsqu'il avait rencontré son professeur pour la première fois alors que celle-ci expliquait le fonctionnement des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

« Nous n'avons pas de programme de défenses contre les forces du mal, mais certaines choses doivent être enseignées chaque année. Une liste vous sera remis dans votre bureau. »

« Dans mon bureau ? »

McGonagall hocha la tête. « Est-ce que ça ira ? »

« Oui, » répondi le jeune homme.

Elle tendit et lui serra la main. « Bienvenue à Poudlard, Harry. Un elfe de maison va vous montrer vos quartiers. Nous discuterons des termes de votre contrat de travail plus tard. Et n'oubliez pas de nous rejoindre dans la grande salle pour le dîner de ce soir. »

« Tout le monde sera là ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

« Oui, pendant deux semaines jusqu'à la rentré. Nous rassemblons nos programmes et les horaires de cours. C'est une tâche plus facile à remplir ensemble que séparément. » Vu le froncement de sourcils sur son visage inquiet, McGonagall soupira. « Vous avez besoin de vous habituer à cela, Harry, tout ira bien. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

HPHPHP

En faisant le tour de ses quartiers – qui se trouvaient à proximité de la tour de Gryffondor – Harry se sentait comme s'il était revenu à la maison. Les pièces étaient décorées dans les couleurs rouges et or typiques de Gryffondor et étaient confortablement meublées.

Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était presque l'heure du dîner. _Pas le temps de retourner à mon appartement pour prendre mes affaires_, pensa-t-il distraitement. Pas qu'il avait énormément de choses à prendre à part ses effets personnels, tout le mobilier était déjà fourni.

Avec un soupir, il quitta ses quartiers et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il se stoppa devant la porte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux. Ce serait la première fois qu'il mangerait avec les enseignants comme des collègues, comme des égaux. Un sourire ironique ourla ses lèvres. Pour certains membres du personnels, il serait impossible de se sentir égaux. McGonagall par exemple, ainsi que Snape. Comment pourrait-il se sentir sur un pied d'égalité avec celui qui l'avait tourmenté pendant ses sept années, Harry n'en n'avait aucune idée. Juste l'idée d'appeler l'homme Severus, lui donna des frissons.

Il poussa enfin la porte et entra dans la Grande Salle.

Le bruit sourd des bavardages en provenance de la grande table diminua à son entrée. Quelques professeurs tournèrent la tête et le regarda avancer jusqu'à la table.

Harry eut un sourire gêné et fût reconnaissant quand la Directrice prit la parole.

« Harry, » salut McGonagall. « Je suis contente que vous soyez descendu. » Elle se tourna vers le reste des professeurs. « Harry a accepté le poste de professeur de défense. » Tournant le dos à Harry, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Il s'assit sur la première chaise disponible, ne remarquant pas où il était. Quand la nourriture fit son apparition sur la table, il prit conscience que quelqu'un le regardait intensément. Levant les yeux, il vit qu'il était assis à côté de Snape.

« Mr. Potter, » dit Snape d'une voix grave.

Harry attendit la suite, mais il était évident que Snape n'allait pas en dire plus. « Bonjour, » dit-il maladroitement. « Comment allez-vous ? » Immédiatement, il se réprimanda pour la question stupide. Depuis la guerre, le professeur de potions était harcelé par les médias, presque autant que lui même l'avait été, mais pour des raisons complètement différentes. La gazette du sorciers semblait convaincue que Snape était encore un Mangemort fidèle et méritait une peine à Azkaban. Harry avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber cette idée. Même si l'homme l'avait délibérément tenté de lui rendre la vie misérable pendant sept ans, il savait que Snape n'était pas un Mangemort. Après tout, l'homme lui avait sauvé la vie sur le champ de bataille à plusieurs reprises.

« Assez bien, » déclara le Maître des potions. « Vous, cependant, semblez avoir suscité encore plus l'attention de vos admirateurs. » Il leva une copie de la Gazette du Sorciers et Harry grimaça en voyant les gros titres.

« Je n'y peux rien, » dit Harry avec colère. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je perds tout si je ne suis pas marié avant mes vingt ans. »

« Au contraire », déclara Snape. « Nul doute que vous souhaitez conserver la vaste fortune donné par votre père. »

Harry le foudroya du regard. « Si ce n'était que cela, j'aurais simplement déchiré le papier en lambeaux. Mais non, je perds tout si je ne me marie pas. Les photographies de mes parents, même leurs lettres. Le tout sera vendu aux enchères. » Sa voix avait une note amère.

« L'ensemble du monde de la sorcellerie veut un morceau de leur héros. » Il y avait un ton étrange dans la voix de Snape.

Harry le regarda, essayant de savoir s'il le disait méchamment ou pas mais il ne pouvait le dire. « Il semble que oui. » Il prit son couteau et une fourchette et commença à manger.

« Potter, » dit le professeur de potions alors que le jeune homme mangeait en silence depuis quelques minutes.

Harry leva les yeux. « oui ? »

Snape semblait maladroit. « Ne vous mariez pas pour la seule raison de garder les biens de votre famille. » dit-il finalement après une longue pause.

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, Harry regarda son ancien Maître des Potions à travers ses cils. « Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? » dit-il curieusement. « Ne le prenez pas mal ou quoi que ce soit, mais vous ne m'avez jamais montré un quelconque signe d'intérêt, pas même lorsque nous nous battions ensemble. Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« J'ai mes raisons, » répondi Snape laconiquement.

« Et quelles sont-elles ? »

Snape haussa simplement un sourcil. « Vous attendez de moi une réponse ? »

HPHPHP

Draco Malfoy regarda la Gazette du Sorcier avec une joie non dissimulée. Potter doit se marier ? Avant l'âge de vingt ans ? Ou il perd tout ? Une partie de lui se sentait désolé pour Potter, mais c'était une très petit partie. Draco était incroyablement heureux car l'incarcération de son père à Azkaban signifiait que toutes les spécifications de la volonté de Lucius n'étaient plus valables. _Sinon_, pensait-il avec ironie, _je serais probablement confronté à des conditions similaires_.

_Pour Potter_, pensa Draco en grimaçant, _sa fortune finira probablement dans les mains du ministère_.

Il aurait été agréable qu'une autre génération de Malfoy ait contrôlée le ministère comme son père l'avait fait mais depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu et que Fudge ait dû quitter le bureau dans la honte, l'actuel ministre – Arthur Weasley – n'était pas particulièrement positif envers Draco. _Potter attend probablement l'amour véritable_, pensa-t-il avec dégoût, _qui serait typique d'un Gryffondor tel qu'il l'est._

« Sauf... »

Un sourire lent commença à se répandre sur son visage.

HPHPHP

Voilà la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant.

Voici l'entré en scène de Draco, que va-t-il se passer ?

Je me suis relue mais il est possible qu'il y ait encore des fautes, toutes mes excuses.

Je remercie bien sûr les personnes qui m'ont laissés une review.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Courtiser Harry

Auteur : Ayla Pascal

Traductrice : Lord-Snape

Note : Ceci est une traduction !

HP

Harry était assis dans la salle du personnel la veille de la rentrée et regardait fixement son horaire de cours. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée du comment il allait enseigner aux élèves. D'autant plus que certains d'entre eux n'étaient qu'un an plus jeune que lui. _Oh putain_, pensa-t-il tout à coup, _je vais enseigner à Ginny !_

« Je me souviens de mon premier jour. »

Harry leva les yeux de surprise et vit Snape debout à côté de lui.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda le professeur de potions en désignant le siège à côté de lui.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Harry acquiesça. Par curiosité, il demanda, « Comment était-ce ? »

« Pas mieux que le vôtre, je pense, » répondit l'homme.

Harry le regarda. « J'ai tout prévu. » Dit-il sèchement. « J'ai les troisièmes années de Poufsouffle en premier. Nous allons étudier les loups-garous et les vampires. Je vais les faire lire, Museau Poilu et coeur humain. »

Snape eut un petit rire. « C'est du n'importe quoi ».

« Oui bien, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique, « nous savons tous votre opinion sur les loups-garous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec cela. Dites-moi, Potter, avez-vous vraiment lu le livre en question ? »

« Je l'ai fait ! » Le jeune homme était vraiment mal à l'aise. « Pas vraiment, » répondit-il.

« Hé bien, Potter, je vous suggère de lire une partie et puis vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un livre est recommandé par Animaux Fantastiques, qu'il soit assez bon pour faire classe avec. Je serais surpris si l'auteur de ce livre ait du moins connu un loups-garou dans sa vie. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il décrit la potion Tue-loup comme étant _doux avec un arrière-goût floral_. » Ricana Snape.

« Oh, » murmura le jeune homme. Il prit sa plume et barra quelque chose sur sa liste. Avec un petit soupir, il massa ses tempes. Il sentit un mal de tête arriver. « Je me suis fait baiser, non ? » (1)

« Langage, Potter, » réprimanda le Maître des Potions mais sans la morsure habituelle. Après un silence, Harry leva les yeux et vit que Snape était plutôt mal à l'aise. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, mon premier cours n'était pas vraiment exemplaire. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Donc, vous considérez vos autres cours comme exemplaires ? »

Snape leva un sourcil. « Y a-t-il eux des blessures graves ? »

« Hé bien non. »

« Précisément, » Répondit l'homme.

Harry avait la nette impression que le professeur de Potions essayait de le consoler, le rassurer. Même de façon Snapienne, cela était bizarre. « Donc, je suis censé être reconnaissant si quelqu'un ne fait pas sauter la classe de DCFM ? »

Snape renifla. « Si cela se produit, vous serez viré. Peut être qu'avec les Gryffondor de septième année, ce serait tout à fait susceptible de se produire, mais pas avec le groupe de Poufsouffle. Par contre, soyez prêt à avoir une petite partie d'adorateur. » Il fit un geste vers le front du jeune homme. « Mais sans doute que vous y êtes habitué maintenant. »

Fermant les yeux, Harry laissa sa tête cogner sur la table en face de lui. « Je ne pourrai jamais m'habituer à elle. » murmura-t-il. D'une certaine manière, le travail à Poudlard était pratique, après tout. Sans compter que s'il était toujours célibataire dans deux ans, alors que peut être le salaire d'enseignant serait essentiel à sa survie. Et au rythme où il allait, ce serait très probable. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une énorme liste de partenaires à marier dans le château. En fait, aussi loin que Harry pouvait voir, il n'y en avait aucun. _Sauf Snape,_ indiqua sa petite voix intérieur mais le jeune homme l'ignora.

« Vous êtes mieux ici, à Poudlard que dehors, » dit doucement Snape.

Harry leva la tête et l'inclina de côté. Si ce n'était pas une hallucination, il aurait juré que l'homme essayait d'être gentil de nouveau avec lui. « Je suppose. » Peut être avait-il mangé quelque chose de mauvais ?

Il y eut un silence inconfortable avant que Snape ne se lève. Avec un clin d'oeil plutôt maladroit, il partit.

HPHP

« Non, » s'écria Harry, pour ce qu'il semblait être la dixième fois en seulement cinq minutes. « Je ne veux pas que tu me mettes avec une de tes amies. » _Surtout qu'elle n'a pas le bon sexe_, ajouta le brun en silence.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Ron le regarde perplexe. « Tu as besoin de te marier. » Il était venu voir Harry le soir avant sa première journée de classe et ils étaient actuellement assis dans son bureau mangeant quelques spécialités que les elfes de maisons leurs avait donné. C'était presque comme s'ils étaient de nouveau des étudiants.

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu cherches à ma place. Tu as oubliée notre sixième année ? »

Ron éclata de rire.

« Bon sang, Ron, ce n'est pas drôle. » Harry roula des yeux. Le roux avait essayé de mettre Harry et Ginny ensemble pendant leur sixième année et leur seul rendez-vous avez été un désastre absolu. Il avait été rempli de silences gênants et en quelque sorte, Ginny avait fini par tomber dans le grand lac. Ils étaient maintenant de grands amis mais Harry s'était juré de ne plus jamais demandé de conseils à Ron.

« Je suppose. » Ron haussa les épaules et mit un petit toast dans sa bouche. « Mais si jamais tu voulais... » Harry secoua la tête et Ron rit de nouveau. « D'accord, mais » il fît un geste devant lui, « ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour des rencontres. »

« Je le sais malheureusement, » admit Harry. « Mais j'ai encore deux ans devant moi. »

« Deux années peuvent passer vite, » souligna Ron.

« C'est vrai, » dit Harry avec un soupir. « N'avons nous pas l'impression que c'était hier que nous étions en sixième année ? »

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, parfois rompu par le bruit de grignotage quand soudain un tapotement à la fenêtre leur fit tourner la tête. Avec une expression perplexe sur le visage, Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre, la déverrouilla et regarda un magnifique aigle voler dans la pièce. L'oiseau vola autour de la pièce avant de se poser sur le canapé du jeune homme.

« Hé, ce n'est pas l'aigle de Malfoy ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Il lui ressemble. » Il prit la lettre des serres de l'oiseau et regarda le cachet. C'était un M flamboyant. Déchirant la lettre, Harry en extrait une seule feuille de vélin.

/0/

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invité au Manoir Malfoy pour le bal annuel le 1er octobre à 19:00. Un portoloin vous sera envoyé dans la nuit. S'il vous plaît, noter que les robes de soirée sont obligatoires ainsi qu'être accompagné. Votre réponse peut-être écrite à la fin de cette lettre et rendu à la chouette._

_Cordialement,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_/0/_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron.

« Il me semble que je sois invité au bal annuel au Manoir Malfoy. » Harry remis l'invitation à Ron qui la parcourut.

« La chance, » le ton de Ron était livide. « Nous n'avons jamais été invités. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire à ce sujet. Il arrivait assez souvent quand il était avec Ron, que quelque chose leur rappelle que son ami n'était pas très riche et chaque fois que cela arrivait, il avait l'impression qu'un fossé s'ouvrait entre eux. Honnêtement, Harry voulait donner la moitié de son argent pour les Weasley, mais il savait que jamais ils ne l'accepteraient. Enfin, il décida d'ignorer la voix amère de son ami. « Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir y aller, » Dit-il.

Ron le regarda avec surprise. « Pourquoi pas ? C'est l'événement social de l'année. Toutes les hautes personnalités du monde sorcier, à condition qu'ils aient plus de dix-huit ans, seront présents. Ça sera encore plus énorme cette année en raison que c'est l'héritier Malfoy. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Lucius Malfoy est à Azkaban. Draco sera l'organisateur de ce bal et il est enfin majeur. Bien sûr, que ça va être énorme. »

Avec une expression perplexe, Harry acquieça. Dans des moments comme ceux là, il se disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre les subtilités du monde sorcier, ainsi que son ami. « Mais avec qui je vais y aller ? »

Ron sourit. « Tu peux me laisser m'en occuper, » suggéra-t-il.

« Non, Ron, non, » dit fermement Harry. « Que dirais-tu si j'emmenais Hermione ? Pas comme une compagne mais comme une amie ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'une Née de Moldu ait un jour été évitée par les Malfoy. »

Harry sourit tristement. « Hé bien, il y a une première fois à tout. »

Avec une expression inquiète sur son visage, le jeune homme écrivit : _J'accepte_ sur le dos de l'invitation, il la glissa dans l'enveloppe et la rendit à la chouette qui s'envola par la fenêtre. Il la regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit.

* * *

Désolée pour la vulgarité ;)

La suite arrivera d'ici quelques jours, peut être demain, qui sait ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant.

Je remercie les reviews anonymes : Cleozeth, Baloo, nepheria4 et Zeugma ne pouvant leur répondre par mail.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Courtiser Harry

Auteur : Ayla Pascal

Traductrice : Lord-Snape

Note : Ceci est une traduction !

HP

Le mois suivant passa assez rapidement à la grande surprise de Harry. Ses cours avaient été assez difficiles au début, mais c'était principalement en raison de son manque de connaissances sur la façon d'enseigner ainsi que le fait que les étudiants soient surtout impressionnés. Beaucoup de personnes se souvenaient de lui et il devait agir en conséquence. Harry avait déjà dû prendre cinquante points à Gryffondor pour mauvaise conduite, venant de Ginny et de ses amis. Mais même dans ce court laps de temps, le jeune homme avait déjà une réputation d'être scrupuleusement juste et bon. Il ne voulait surtout pas favoriser Gryffondor en aucune façon. Par conséquent, ces derniers finissaient toujours avec le plus de points retirés pendant les classes de DFCM.

S'en tenir au programme simple qu'il avait écrit était assez facile. Il avait déjà eu un peu de pratique avec l'AD, après tout.

Du côté de l'école, Harry se sentait comme un étranger. La plupart des autres membres du personnel avaient connu l'autre – à l'âge adulte, d'égal à égal – pendant des années et même s'ils essayaient de lui faire sentir le bienvenu, parfois, il s'imaginait les voir l'appeler Monsieur Harry Potter comme dans sa jeunesse et lui prendre des points.

Curieusement, Snape était encore relativement gentil avec lui. Hé bien, venant de quelqu'un d'autre, Harry l'aurait classé à - à peine poli – mais venant du professeur de potions s'était beaucoup. Là encore, il comparaissait la façon dont Snape l'avait traité pendant ses sept années à Poudlard, et franchement, s'il avait agit ainsi comme il le faisait maintenant, tout aurait était pour le mieux. Ils avaient des conversations régulières pendant le petit déjeuner et le thé et le jeune homme dû admettre que les conversations étaient intéressantes. Il soupçonnait le reste du personnel à s'amuser de leur convivialité, mais quand il se tournait vers eux, ils lui donnaient qu'un simple sourire poli.

Il avait même appris à appeler l'autre homme par son prénom. Le Maître des potions avait soulevé un sourcil la première fois lorsque cela s'était passé, mais n'avait pas commenté.

Quand Harry arriva à la table pour le petit déjeuner, il alla automatiquement s'asseoir à côté de Snape.

« Bonjour, » marmonna-t-il en prenant de la marmelade et l'étalant sur sont toast, Harry se mit à manger.

« Bonjour, » répondit poliment Snape.

Les hiboux arrivèrent et survolèrent la grande salle. Un aigle fondit vers lui et le professeur de potions, et à la grande surprise du jeune homme, il déposa une lettre en face de chacun d'eux.

Harry l'ouvrit avec son couteau à beurre, mettant ainsi un peu de marmelade sur l'enveloppe. Il ignora l'expression plutôt dégoûtée sur le visage de Snape. Il regarda à l'intérieur et retira une courte note.

_Ce morceau de papier est votre Portoloin pour le Manoir Malfoy. Il s'activera à 19 heures précises._

En regardant la personne à côté de lui, le jeune homme remarqua que Snape tenait un carton identique dans ses mains. « Vous allez aussi au bal annuel des Malfoy », demanda-t-il.

« Apparemment, » répondit le professeur de potions plaçant le carton dans une poche intérieur de sa robe. « Je dois avouer ma surprise d'avoir reçu une invitation cette année. Depuis, » il fit une petite pause, « que je suis tombé en défaveur auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'étais plus le bienvenu.

« Hé bien, je l'ai battu l'année dernière, vous vous en souvenez ? » Dit le jeune homme entre deux bouchées de pain grillé.

« Monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas si vieux et décrépit pour oublier un événement aussi capitale dans le monde de la sorcellerie, » cracha le Maître des Potions.

Le brun resta imperturbable. « Je voulais simplement dire que cela pouvait être la raison. »

« Peut-être, » le ton de l'homme était évasif.

« Alors, » demanda Harry après un petit silence. « Avec qui y allez-vous ? »

Snape le regarde avec surprise.

« Je vais y emmener Hermione, » précisa Harry.

Il y eu une expression étrange dans les yeux de Snape. « Je n'y vais avec personne. »

Le jeune homme fût surpris. « Pas même un ami ? Je veux dire, je ne sors pas avec Hermione ou quoi que ce soit, mais je l'y emmène comme amie. »

« Etes-vous sur que ce soit sage ? »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » rétorqua Harry. « Il n'était pas spécifié sur l'invitation avec quel genre de personnes je devais venir. Et Malfoy peut aller se faire voir s'il pense que je ne peux pas y emmener Hermione. »

« Ah, » répondit Snage d'un ton sec, « toujours un Gryffondor irréfléchi, je vois. »

« Hé bien, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait la tuer ou quoi que ce soit ! »

« Non, » dit Snape, « c'est très peu probable. Après tout, ça lui apporterait une mauvaise publicité inutile. »

Harry ne pu répondre à cette déclaration, il resta silencieux.

HPHP

Ce soir-là, Harry était avec Hermione dans son appartement, tenant le carton. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir ridicule. Il se demandait si Snape faisait la même chose, juste là, à attendre que l'horloge sonne 19 heures. Tout à coup, il sentit une sensation familière au nombril. Fermant les yeux, Harry se sentait comme s'ils tourbillonnaient dans l'espace. Quand enfin le monde cessa de tourner, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une étendue de pelouse verte en face de lui.

« Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy, » dit quelqu'un derrière lui et le jeune homme se retourna. Draco Malfoy se tenait là, dans une magnifique robe de soirée verte.

« Merci, » répondi Hermione.

Draco lui fit un signe de tête poli avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté l'invitation. »

« Heu, merci » Harry était surpris de voir combien Draco était devenu gracieux. « Vous avez un très beau manoir. » Et c'était vrai. D'après ce que Harry pouvait voir de lui, le manoir semblait énorme et semblait avoir été construit au Moyen Age.

« Je suis content que vous l'aimiez. » Draco lui sourit et Harry fût surpris de voir combien cette expression adoucissait son visage.

« Je suis sûr que Monsieur Malfoy devrait aller saluer ses autres invités, » venait une voix glaciale derrière Harry.

Le jeune homme regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit que Snape venait d'arriver par portoloin. « Bonjour, Severus, » dit-il.

« Bonjour, » Snape le regarda à peine, son regard était porté sur Draco. Il semblait furieux sur le jeune blond pour une raison quelconque.

Hermione prit le bras de Harry fermement et le mena vers le sentier sinueux. « Nous nous reverrons plus tard, » dit-elle par dessus son épaule.

Harry pouvait les entendre parler à voix basse, il pouvait entendre la voix furieuse de Snape derrière eux, mais il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il disait. « Severus semble vraiment en colère, » commença-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas notre problème, » répondit Hermione.

Harry pencha la tête et la regarda. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle soupira. « As-tu vu comment Malfoy me regardait ? Il est évident qu'il me voit toujours comme une sang de bourbe donc pas la peine de faire attention à moi. Je suppose que je suis la première née de moldus à n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans le manoir Malfoy. » Ils traversèrent la terrasse et entra dans la demeure par les grandes portes latérales. Ces dernières donnèrent sur une grande salle de réception où les gens dansaient.

Harry ne dit rien mais il pensait que les dires de la jeune fille étaient sûrement dans le vrai.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Elle lui sourit. « Bien sûr. »

Il se dirigea vers le bar où les elfes de maisons étaient regroupés et demanda deux verres de vin rouge. « Merci, » dit-il dès que les verres lui fût remis. Il sembla que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Il retourna à l'endroit où était Hermione près de la porte, l'air plutôt mal à l'aise et lui tendit une des boissons. Elle prit une gorgée. « C'est bon, » dit-elle.

« Merci, » dit une voix douce derrière eux. « Je suis heureux que vous aimé, Miss Granger. C'est encore Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Oui, » répondit Hermione.

« Une personne souhaiterait absolument vous rencontrer, » dit-il en faisant signe à quelqu'un à distance. Une femme s'approcha. « Patricia, voici Hermione Granger. »

Les yeux de la femme brillèrent. « La même Hermione Granger qui a écrit un discours sur les relations des sorciers et des moldus ? »

Hermione rougit. « oui, » répondit-elle. « Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un l'ait déjà lu. Je viens juste de le publier. »

Patricia sourit. « Oh, le ministère est très intéressé par les jeunes ayant beaucoup d'esprits. Nous gardons un oeil sur vos nouvelles publications. » Elle regarda Draco. « Cela vous dérange-t-il que je vous emprunte votre salon ? Je voudrais en discuter plus en profondeur du sujet. »

« Cela ne vous dérange pas ? » Draco regarda Harry qui secoua la tête. « Non. » Les deux femmes les quittèrent.

Harry prit une gorgée de vin, en faisant tourner le liquide dans sa gorge.

« Ce vin particulier provient de nos propres vignes. » expliqua le blond, hochant la tête vers le verre de vin. « Les terres Malfoy s'étendent sur plusieurs kilomètres dans chaque direction et au nord de la propriété, nous avons les vignobles. » Il donna un sourire d'auto-dérision. « Je crains que nous ne produisons pas assez de vin pour pouvoir le vendre mais cela est suffisant pour quelques petites festivités de ce genre. »

« Hé bien, il est, heu, corsé, » dit Harry après un silence gêné.

Draco eut un rire doux. « Vous n'êtes pas un grand connaisseur de vin, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Je peux vous appeler Hary ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est temps que nous mettions nos petits combats d'adolescent derrière nous ? »

« Je suppose, » répondit le brun, avec une note de perplexité dans sa voix. Instinctivement, il se doutait que l'autre homme cachait quelque chose, mais il décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Peut-être que Draco avait mûri ?

* * *

Voilà, nous sommes à peu près à la moitié de l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ^_^

La suite arrivera assez vite, demain si tout va bien !

Bonne lecture !


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Courtiser Harry

Auteur : Ayla Pascal

Traductrice : Lord-Snape

Note : Ceci est une traduction !

HPHP

« Excellent, » dit Draco avec un sourire. Il pouvait sentir la suspicion dans la voix de Harry, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il pourrait facilement faire disparaître. « Nous sommes deux adultes maintenant. » Il laissa son regard glisser vers le bas du corps du brun, puis remonta de nouveau à ses yeux. « Certes, nous ne laisserons pas les conflits de jeunesse entacher notre nouvelle amitié, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il regarda le Survivant se retourner avec une légère rougeur. Draco était content que Harry Potter soit aussi attrayant, sinon, il aurait dû repenser à un tout autre plan. Dormir avec un homme laid ne valait pas l'influence qui pouvait y gagner au sein du ministère.

« Excusez-moi. »

Draco retint une grimace quand il vit Snape venir vers eux. « oui ? »

« Draco, je voudrais te parler. » Il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper, il y avait bien une once de colère mal contenue dans la voix du Maître des Potions.

« Harry, cela ne te dérange pas ? » demanda le blond avec un autre sourire. Il fût récompenser par un nouveau rougissement du jeune brun suite au tutoiement. _Cela pourrait vraiment être amusant_, pensa-t-il.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » répondit Harry. « Je vais aller discuter avec d'autres personnes. Je... te verrai plus tard. Draco. » Le prénom fût murmuré et fût suivi d'un nouveau rougissement de la part du Survivant.

_Vraiment trop charmant_, pensa Draco, les bras croisés en regardant le brun partir.

« Je voudrais savoir, » commença Snape d'un ton glacial, « ce que tu envisages de faire avec Harry Potter. »

Draco regarda son parrain. « Je crains ne pas savoir où tu veux en venir, » répondit-il.

« Comment peux-tu ne pas le savoir ? » cracha Snape. « Tu prévois de faire quelque chose. Je peux voir une lueur dans tes yeux. N'essaye pas de me le cacher. »

« Disons simplement que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas approuver, » dit le blond. « Tu as toujours voulu descendre Potter de son piedestal, non ? Hé bien, je sais exactement comment faire. »

« Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? » demanda Snape soupçonneux.

« Hé bien, tu sais qu'il doit se marier avant ses vingt ans, non ? Le professeur hocha la tête avec raideur. « Hé bien, je prévois de le courtiser. »

« Tu prévois de le courtiser ? » Répéta Snape, incrédule. « Comment, avec des fleurs et des chocolats ? »

Draco renifla. « Malheureusement oui. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir s'il est gay ? »

Draco fit un sourire malicieux. « Je suis accidentellement tombé sur quelque chose dans ma septième année. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de l'utiliser jusqu'à maintenant. Disons simplement que Potter faisait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire dans un vestiaire de Quidditch. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça va changer pour toi ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Oh, le prestige, l'influence avec le ministère, plus la chance de faire de sa vie un enfer une fois que nous serons mariés. Élevé par des moldus, il ne sait pas qu'il est interdit par la loi de divorcer dans le monde sorcier. »

Snape leva un sourcil. « Je suis surpris que tu connaisses même ce concept. »

« Je ne suis pas complètement ignorant, » cracha Draco. « Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ? Tu semblais vraiment furieux contre moi. J'aurais pensé que tu voulais le malheur de Potter. »

Il y eu une légère hésitation avant que le professeur de Potions ne réponde. « C'était avant que je ne sache ce que tu voulais faire. Continue, Draco. » Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose que Snape n'avait pas mentionné. Et il allait savoir quoi exactement.

HPHP

Harry sursauta légèrement quand il sentit le souffle de quelqu'un chatouiller son oreille.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser. »

« Mal... - Draco, » dit-il. « Je vais bien. »

Draco haussa un sourcil blond pâle et Harry eu l'impression de voir Snape devant lui. Peut-être que le blond avait copié l'homme plus âgé. Lever un sourcil ainsi, le jeune brun savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. « Oui, » répondit Draco, « et ce serait la raison pour laquelle tu es debout ici près de la salle tout seul. »

Harry le fixa. Bien sûr, il était tout seul, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Beaucoup de gens étaient venus à lui pour discuter, mais ses réponses monosyllabiques les fit fuir en quelques minutes. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas être un divertissement pour les riches sang pur invités à ce bal. D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait que beaucoup d'entre eux ne parlaient avec lui que pour des perspectives d'un mariage mais étaient bien trop élevés pour le dire directement. « Tout va bien, » répondit-il.

« Viens. Je suis sur le point de faire mon petit discours dans l'autre salle. Veux-tu l'entendre ? »

« Je suppose, » répondit le survivant en suivant le serpentard dans l'autre pièce. Pour lui, la pièce était exactement comme celle d'avant mais de toute évidence, Draco pensait que c'était une atmosphère beaucoup plus propice à faire son discours dans l'autre salle. L'autre homme s'arrêta et Harry failli lui rentrer dedans.

« Sonorus, » murmura Draco quand il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge. Il le va la tête et regarda autour de lui. « Chers sorcières, chers sorciers, » commença-t-il.

Harry grimaça légèrement et recula de quelques pas en heurtant presque une autre sorcière. Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais mais son regard s'adoucissant légèrement en voyant sa cicatrice. Il poussa un soupir mental.

« Je suis très heureux que vous soyez tous venus ce soir au bal annuel du Manoir Malfoy. Comme vous le savez sans doute, je suis enfin majeur cette année et je vais reprendre officiellement en charge les finances et la gestion de ce domaine. Cela signifie que toutes les propositions d'affaires devront désormais passer par moi et moi seul. » Draco fît une pause. « Dans ce nouveau climat de paix, je voudrais vous annoncer le début d'une nouvelle entreprise sorcier/modu dirigée par ma bonne amie Patricia Lovell ainsi que par Hermione Granger. Cette entreprise sera principalement financé par moi, bien sûr, les dons seront les bien venus. »

Il y eu quelques applaudissements polis.

Harry fût surpris que le blond puisse financer quelque chose qui ait avoir avec les moldus.

« Il y a quelques célébrités ici ce soir, » continua Draco avec un sourire malicieux. Harry, avec un serrement au coeur, réalisa ou il voulait en venir. « Nous avons Cornelius Fudge, notre ancien Ministre de la Magie. Nous avons Severus Snape, qui vous le savez sans doute, est un héros de guerre. Et le dernier mais non le moindre, nous avons Harry Potter qui a récemment pris le poste de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Depuis peu, nous avons mis de côté notre animosité et sommes devenus amis. »

Harry pouvait sentir son visage flamboyer. Logiquement, son esprit lui disait que le blond ne voulait rien dire de mal et voulait probablement essayer d'être gentil avec lui, mais il en pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir gêné par le nombre de personnes devant lui. Regardant un peu plus loin, il remarqua Snape debout au milieu de la foule. Il fit un sourire à l'homme plus âgé et fut heureux de voir un regard moins cinglant dirigé vers lui. Évidemment Snape n'avait pas apprécié l'attention porté sur lui.

« Pour terminer, » ajouta le blond, « je vous laisse vous mêlez aux autres invités. Le dîner est prêt, il vous suffit d'appeler un elfe de maison. »

Quand Draco ait enlevé le charme de sonorus, Harry se dirigea vers lui. « Etais-tu vraiment obligé de faire ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda le jeune blond surpris.

« Attiré l'attention de tous sur le fait que je sois ici ce soir ? » déclara Harry, une note d'exaspération dans sa voix.

« Etait-ce un secret ? » demanda Draco d'une façon légère. « Je suis désolé si... »

Harry eut un sourire forcé. « Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Je n'aime tout simplement pas toute cette histoire de célébrité. »

« D'accord, » dit Draco. « Veux-tu, » il fit un geste de la main autour de la salle, « aller dans un lieu plus silencieux ? Nous pourrions discuter. »

Une vague de gratitude emporta Harry. « J'adorerais ! »

* * *

Voilà pour la suite :)

Je voulais répondre à une commentaire fait par Aurelie Malfoy concernant le fait que Draco vouvoyait Harry. Pour tout te dire, j'ai hésité longuement avant de choisir le vouvoiement. J'ai modifié, modifié et heu remodifié. Le fait que Malfoy veuille ce faire bien voir par Harry bien qu'ils se connaissent depuis des années à fait pencher la balance. Sans compter qu'ils se trouvent à un bal prestigieux autant le faire dans les bonnes règles de l'art ^_^

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. La suite arrivera assez rapidement.

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Courtiser Harry

Auteur : Ayla Pascal

Traductrice : Lord-Snape

Note : Ceci est une traduction !

HPHP

_Parfait_, Draco se félicita quand il mena Harry hors de la salle. Apparemment, le héros tout timide qu'était le jeune homme n'était pas simplement une image après tout. Le blond était heureux d'avoir l'occasion de présenter Harry Potter comme son ami, même si le survivant n'aimait pas ça, il était déjà trop tard. Il allait devoir s'y habituer s'il épousait Draco. Après tout, le Serpentard avait l'intention d'avoir pas mal de fonctions au ministère.

Le fait que le jeune homme brun veule maintenant s'échapper de la foule était un bonus. Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment le séduire en face de tant de personnes. Cela exigeait un endroit beaucoup plus calme. Un endroit ou Harry se sentirait à l'aise et en mesure de se confier à lui.

Draco ne savait pas s'il allait un peu trop vite mais il ne voulait pas perdre cette opportunité. Plus vite le survivant serait marié avec lui, mieux ce serait. Après tout, qui sait si Harry serait capable de trouver quelqu'un d'autre au cours de ces deux prochaines années ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers un long couloir où une petite pièce les attendait. « Je suis sûr que nous ne seront pas dérangés ici. »

Harry entra dans la pièce et le serpentard pouvait voir immédiatement qu'il se sentait à l'aise. _Pas étonnant_, pensa le blond en roulant des yeux mentalement, _cette pièce est presque identique à la salle commune de Gryffondor._ C'était la raison précise pour laquelle il avait choisi cette salle. Il voulait que le brun soit à l'aise.

« Tu sais, » commença le survivant avec un sourire amusé quand il s'assit. « Cette pièce me rappelle quelque chose. Elle est très belle. »

« Merci, » répondit Draco en s'asseyant. Il fit une courte pause. « Je suis désolé de te le demander, je suis sûr que tu as déjà eu quelques propositions ces derniers temps, mais je me demandais ce que tu avais l'intention de faire à propos de ton mariage ? »

Harry eut un rire amer. « En fait, » dit-il, « Je n'ai pas eu énormément de propositions. Soit les gens semblent m'ignorer complètement soit il me saute dessus pour me demander ma main. Mais pour répondre à ta question. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire.

« Assurément, tu dois avoir des projets ? Une petite amie ou un petit ami peut-être ? » Draco devait admettre qu'il était intensément curieux de savoir qui étaient ses rivaux potentiels.

« Non », répondit le survivant, secouant la tête.

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière à ce fait ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « La plupart des gens ne semblent ne jamais voir au-delà de ma notoriété. »

« C'est tout à fait regrettable, » dit le blond. « Tu as beaucoup à offrir, Harry, en plus de ta gloire. » Il glissa plus près de l'autre jeune homme sur le canapé.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur le visage sur survivant. « Qu... que, » il avala sa salive avant de poursuivre, « que fais-tu ? »

Draco tendit ses mains et pris le visage de Harry. « Je t'annonce mon intention de te courtiser. Mais avant cela, » il embrassa le brun très légèrement sur les lèvres, « ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce que tu vas obtenir si tu acceptes. » Il embrasse de nouveau le survivant, glissant sa langue et mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure de l'autre homme. Quand il s'écarta, Harry était à bout de souffle et très rouge.

HPHP

« Tu veux me faire la cour ? » Demanda Harry doucement, une fois qu'il ait récupéré un minimum de maîtrise. Ce dernier baiser avait envoyé des picotements tout le long de son corps. Le blond avait un léger goût de scotch.

Draco hocha la tête. « J'allais t'envoyer une carte exprimant mon intention demain, mais depuis que tu es arrivé ici ce soir, j'ai voulu te le dire maintenant. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Draco sourit. « Tu m'intrigues, Hary. J'ai été intrigué par toi depuis notre première rencontre et en quelque sorte, depuis tout ce temps, cela s'est changé en attraction. » Il se leva. « Je voulais juste te le faire savoir. »

HPHP

Harry n'avait pas revu Hermione de tout le reste de la soirée. Il soupçonnait qu'elle parlait toujours à Patricia. Snape semblait aussi étrangement absent, enfin, quand il arriva au point de transplanage, le jeune homme sentit une légère touche sur son épaule.

« Severus ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Snape le regarda étrangement nerveux. « Etes-vous sur le point de transplaner pour Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Oui. »

Le maître des Potions hocha la tête. « Puis-je me joindre à vous sur le chemin du retour à Poudlard ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. « J'en serais très heureux. »

Quand ils débarquèrent à Pré-au-Lard, Harry sentit le besoin de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'était pas sûr de que le professeur puisse l'aider mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'autre homme. « Puis-je vous parler de quelque chose ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Allez-y, » répondit Snape.

« Draco m'a fait savoir qu'il voulait me courtiser, » dit Harry. Les mots sortirent rapidement, mais il se sentait soulagé de l'avoir dit. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Snape s'arrêta et le regarda. « Une cour traditionnelle ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry s'arrêta aussi. « Oui. »

Ils reprirent la marche.

« Je vous suggère d'attendre et de voir, » dit Snape d'une voix curieusement tendues. « Après tout, le processus de la cour traditionnelle se fait en trois étapes. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'accepter jusqu'à la dernière étape. Vous n'avez pas déjà fait l'idiotie d'accepter, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix était forte.

« Bien sûr que non ! » fît Harry sèchement. « Je connais à peine l'homme, à l'exception de l'école où nous nous sommes tant haïs et puis il me dit tout à coup qu'il veut me faire la cour. Cela aurait été stupide d'accepter, non ? »

« Vous auriez pu être désespéré, » la voix de Snape était évasif.

« Je ne suis pas désespéré. J'ai encore deux ans. Je vais attendre et voir. »

« Sage décision. »

Harry n'était pas sûr que Snape était sarcastique ou pas. Ils marchèrent le reste du chemin vers Poudlard en silence.

HPHP

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Harry fût surpris de voir que Snape n'était pas là. L'autre homme était habituellement toujours présent pour manger. _Peut-être qu'il a décidé de dormir un peu plus_, pensa Harry en beurrant son toast avec de la marmelade.

Quand les hiboux arrivèrent, le jeune homme leva les yeux d'appréhension. Draco lui avait dit qu'il lui enverrait une lettre d'intention ou quelque chose comme ça. À moins qu'il plaisantait.

Un aigle laissa tomber une lettre sur ses genoux. Une simple enveloppe blanche avec seulement Harry Potter inscrit dessus. Il était sur le point de l'ouvrir quand un autre hibou arriva et lui donna une autre enveloppe.

Il se demanda de qui pouvait bien venir la deuxième, il décida tout d'abord d'ouvrir la première.

/0/

_Cher Harry James Potter,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, vous annonce par cette lettre, son intention de vous courtiser. Le processus, décrit ci-dessous, aura lieu tout ce mois et à la fin de ce dernier, vous devrez donner votre décision._

_Il y a trois étapes dans le processus de cour traditionnelle. La première étape implique l'envoi d'une déclaration d'intention de courtiser. La deuxième étape est l'envoi d'un ou plusieurs cadeaux au courtisé pour exprimer son amour. La troisième étape est généralement un dîner ou le courtisé accepte ou rejette l'offre. Au cours de ce mois, le courtisé à le droit de recevoir d'autres intentions mais en aucune façon ce dernier ne peut être forcé d'accepter la proposition._

_J'espère que tu accepteras mon offre,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

/0/

Harry regarda la lettre. Sa première pensée fut, _il existe une méthode traditionnelle pour courtiser les gens dans le monde de la sorcellerie ?_

Lentement il plia la lettre et la replaça dans l'enveloppe. L'autre ne pouvait pas être aussi étrange que la première, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était vraiment étrange.

En fait, c'était exactement la même lettre que Draco à l'exception de trois mots. Au lieu de Draco Lucius Malfoy, l'autre lettre était signée Severus Arius Snape.

Faiblement, Harry se rendit compte que c'était la raison pour laquelle Snape n'était pas au petit déjeuner aujourd'hui. Le professeur de Potions voulait le courtiser ? C'était presque un concept ridicule. Pourquoi ? Snape le détestait. Bien que, réalisa le survivant, l'homme ne semblait plus le haïr autant au cours de ce dernier mois. Bien sûr, il était toujours aussi sarcastique mais Harry commençait à se rendre compte que cela faisait tout simplement partie de sa personnalité.

_Mais pourquoi ? _Harry n'en avait aucune idée.

Il avait besoin de parler à Hermione de toute urgence.

* * *

Et voilà la suite ! La fin de l'histoire arrive assez rapidement !

Je remercie tout le monde pour les commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;)

Bonne lecture à tous et toues !


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Courtiser Harry

Auteur : Ayla Pascal

Traductrice : Lord-Snape

Note : Ceci est une traduction !

HPHP

« Je suis très occupée, Harry, » averti Hermione dès que sa tête apparu dans la cheminée.

« S'il te plaît, Hermione, » supplia-t-il. « J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. » La note de désespoir filtra à travers le ton que le jeune homme avait employé et le visage de la jeune femme s'adoucit.

« D'accord, » dit-elle.

Il recula et quelques instants plus tard, elle sortit de la cheminée, brossant les cendres sur sa robe.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que sais-tu à propos de la cour traditionnelle chez les sorciers ? »

« Hé bien, » dit-elle lentement, « il s'agit d'un processus en trois étapes, si je me souviens bien. C'est une tradition généralement utilisée par les anciennes familles de sang pur. Je suis surprise que tu me parles de ça, Harry, à moins que... » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Le jeune homme hocha lourdement la tête.

« Qui ? » interrogea Hermione, de toute évidence incapable de retenir sa curiosité.

« Draco et Severus. »

« Tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est ce que je voudrais savoir, » murmura Harry. « Hé bien, au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu énormément d'invitations. Dois-je attendre un mois entier ? Je ne peux pas refuser tout de suite ? »

Le front d'Hermione se plissa. « Non, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu attendes la fin du mois. Oh, Harry, réfléchis bien, chacun d'eux doit vraiment sentir quelque chose pour toi pour utiliser ce rituel ancestral. Par contre, il n'y a aucun soutien pour le courtisé s'il change d'avis. »

« Mais, » dit Harry, se sentant impuissant, « je veux juste savoir pourquoi ils font cela. »

Elle lui fit un sourire. « Hé bien, tu as juste à attendre pour le savoir. »

Ce conseil ressemblait étrangement à celui de Snape la nuit précédente et le jeune homme compris pourquoi le professeur le lui avait donné.

Attendre et voir. Cela semblait assez facile.

HPHP

Ce n'était pas facile du tout.

Au cours des prochains jours, Harry se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Il sursautait à chaque hibou qui passait près de lui. En fait, il devenait tellement nerveux que l'un de ses élèves lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas une infirmité motrice cérébrale. Gryffondor eu la malheureuse expérience de perdre une centaine de points ce jour-là.

Même la directrice le remarqua.

« Harry, » demanda Minerva. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous semblez un peu anxieux. Y a-t-il un problème avec les élèves ? »

« Non, non, » se força à sourire Harry. « Tout va bien avec les élèves. La charge de travail est très bien aussi. Je suis juste nerveux pour quelque chose d'autre. » Ce qui était tout à fait vrai, mais Minerva ne semblait pas le croire.

« Hé bien, » dit-elle douteuse, « si jamais vous voulez en parler, mon bureau est ouvert. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit le jeune homme.

Snape semblait lui aussi l'éviter. Harry souhaitait que l'homme arrête de le fuir et vienne lui parler de cette affaire. Pour l'amour de Merlin, s'il acceptait la proposition de Snape, ils se marieraient. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être timide !

Puis, finalement, le cinquième jour après avoir reçu les lettres d'intention, Harry reçu un colis. Il arriva mystérieusement sur son lit un soir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre et vit que celle-ci était ouverte.

Ouvrant la petit boîte, le survivant vit une broche en forme de serpent. Quand il la prit, à sa grande surprise, le serpent tourna sa tête et le salua.

« Bonjour, » siffla Harry.

Le serpent se frotta contre son doigt avant de revenir à son état original. Harry épingla la broche sur sa robe et ouvrit la note qui accompagnait le cadeau.

/0/

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu aimeras ce cadeau. Cette broche est dans la famille Malfoy depuis des millénaires, et avec un peu de chance elle restera dans la famille. Je suppose que tu seras en mesure de parler avec le serpent._

_Veux-tu venir dîner au Manoir demain soir ? _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Draco._

/0/

Il y avait beaucoup trop de familiarité dans cette lettre ce qui ne plu guère au jeune homme, bien qu'il supposait que Draco essayait seulement d'être amical.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir accepter l'invitation à dîner. D'une part, il ne sentait pas une véritable attraction envers Draco, surtout quand ils s'étaient embrassés, d'autre part, tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Sans oublier que son cerveau lui rappelait qu'ils étaient encore ennemis l'année précédente.

Pourtant, Harry avait aimé le baiser et dû admettre qu'il était intéressé à en savoir plus sur l'autre homme. _Intellectuellement ou physiquement_, lui souffla une petite voix sournoisement dans sa tête, mais il l'ignora.

Alors il prit sa plume et écrivit :

_Je serai là à dix-neuf heures._

HPHP

Harry fût surpris de voir Draco l'attendre au point de transplanage à l'extérieur de sa maison à dix-neuf heures. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. « Bonjour, » dit-il.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir, » dit Draco chaleureusement. « Et je suis très heureux que tu ne sois pas trop effrayé par le processus pour te courtiser. Je peux comprendre qu'il serait déroutant pour quelqu'un qui n'ait jamais entendu parler de ça auparavant. Mais je t'assure, j'ai l'intention de faire des trois prochaines semaines des moments très agréables et l'ensemble de notre vie conjugale – si tu acceptes – tout aussi plaisante. »

Harry se sentit rougir et se réprimanda silencieusement. Il semblait toujours rougir auprès de Draco. Bien sûr, cela pourrait être parce que Draco semblait toujours détailler son corps. « Heu, » dit-il maladroitement, « ça semble parfait. »

Draco tendit un bras et après un moment d'hésitation, Harry le prit. Le tout était incroyablement formel, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les picotements qu'il ressentait, là où les doigts de Draco le touchait. _Oh oui, il y avait certainement l'attraction physique_.

HPHP

_Dans l'ensemble_, pensa Draco quand il s'assit avec un verre de scotch à la fin de la soirée, _ça avait été une bonne soirée_. Il était très surpris qu'il s'entende si bien avec Harry Potter, mais apparemment ils avaient très peu d'intérêts communs autres que le Quidditch.

Ils avaient effectivement réussi à avoir une discussion animée au cours du dîner sur les avantages relatifs de l'étude qu'était la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, par opposition à la magie noire. Draco n'avait jamais réalisé que Harry veuille vraiment présenter les aspects des Forces du Mal dans ses cours à Poudlard. Il semblait que le brun ait estimé que pour se battre correctement, il fallait comprendre la magie noire. Draco était bien d'accord avec lui.

L'autre homme était très prometteur. Quand Draco avait donné à Harry un chaste baiser de bonne nuit, il avait été ébranlé et agréablement surpris.

Mais le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Harry.

HPHP

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Harry remarqua que Snape était assis à sa place. Déterminé à ne pas montrer son appréhension, il s'assit à côté de l'autre homme.

Après quelques minutes de silence absolu entre les deux, Snape grogna et plaça un petit paquet sur la table à côté de Harry. « Voici », murmura-t-il en se levant et quittant la table.

Hooch se pencha sur la table. « Qu'est-ce, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Harry plaça la boîte à la hâte dans sa poche. « Rien, » répondit le survivant. Il ne voulait pas que les autres membres du personnel soient au courant, il ne voulait pas non plus que ses étudiants le découvrent. « Snape devait briser une malédiction, je lui avais demandé la semaine passée. »

« Oh, » dit-elle, visiblement déçue, puis se retourna pour parler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il englouti le petit déjeuner aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, pour ensuite s'enfuir dans ses quartiers afin qu'il puisse ouvrir le cadeau avant sa première classe. Quand il déchira le papier, il vit une petite boîte transparente à l'intérieur. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, il y avait un petit flacon rempli de liquide clair. Il y avait un morceau de papier plié à côté de la boîte.

/0/

_Harry,_

_Vous êtes sûrement tout aussi choqué et horrifié maintenant car non seulement vous avez à traiter avec Draco Malfoy, mais aussi avec votre ancien Maître des potions. Je vous assure, j'ai mes raisons._

_Le flacon est rempli d'un médicament. Il ne guérit pas tout, mais en est très proche. Il peut être mis sur une entaille ou ingéré. Utilisez-le avec précaution. Le flacon est charmé pour être incassable._

_Severus._

/0/

Harry regarda la bouteille. Il savait que Snape mentait que très rarement et jamais sur des potions mais s'il disait la vérité, le flacon qui se trouvait maintenant dans la boîte sur son bureau devait coûter une fortune. Tout médicament qui devait être utilisé en cas d'extrême urgence dans le monde magique avait un des principaux ingrédients, Harry se souvenait, des larmes de Phoenix.

« Wow, » dit-il doucement.

Le présent de Draco était bien, mais rien comparé à celui de Snape. Il y avait encore des Mangemorts à attraper et ce présent pourrait se révéler très précieux.

Harry nicha en toute sécurité la boîte dans le tiroir de son bureau.

HPHP

Les semaines suivantes avaient été plutôt mouvementées pour Harry. Draco l'avait invité plusieurs fois au Manoir Malfoy à plusieurs reprises. Il commençait à profiter énormément de son temps avec Draco, même s'il y avait encore des moments ou l'autre homme le gênait. Ils avaient des discussions passionnantes et Harry avait constaté qu'ils avaient autant de similitudes que de différences.

Snape, cependant, était toujours une énigme pour Harry. Il semblait toujours éviter le jeune homme, et quelque part, le brun trouvait cela toujours aussi étrange surtout que Snape était censé le courtiser. Il voyait toujours l'homme aux repas, mais le Maître des Potions semblait prendre des précautions pour arriver après Harry à chaque fois et de s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité de la table.

Harry savait maintenant que c'était une bouteille pour tout usage médicinal dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il en avait pris une goutte et l'avait donné à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse faire des tests. Si Snape ne l'aimait pas – comme il en donnait l'impression pour le moment – alors pourquoi lui avait-il donné le flacon ?

Harry – ennuyé – décida d'aller frapper à la porte du bureau de Snape. Il était dix heures du soir, il était donc peu probable de voir des étudiants. Il pouvait voir la lumière sous la porte.

« Entrez, » dit vivement Snape et Harry ouvrit la porte.

Il y avait une lueur de surprise sur le visage du Maître des Potions. « Comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi avoir décidé de me courtiser ? » demanda Harry sans ambages. « Je veux dire, vous ne semblez pas avoir un minimum d'intérêt pour moi. Alors, pourquoi ? »

Snape soupira et posa sa plume. « Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir savoir ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Savez-vous pour quoi Draco Malfoy ait décidé de vous courtiser ? »

« Il m'a dit que je l'intriguais, » répondit Harry. « Qu'est-ce que cela à à voir avec la raison pour laquelle vous voulez me courtiser ? »

« Patience, vous allez l'apprendre, » aboya Snape. Puis sa voix s'adoucit légèrement. « Je ne doute pas que vous l'intriguez dans une certaine mesure, mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité. » Il s'arrêta. « J'ai appris la nuit du bal qu'il avait l'intention de vous courtiser uniquement pour gagner de l'influence au sein du ministère. Et qu'il avait l'intention d'utiliser votre ignorance des lois sur le mariage magique contre vous. Vous voyez, nous n'avons pas de divorce dans le monde des sorciers. »

La bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrit. « Ha et que..., » réussit-il finalement à bafouiller. « Donc c'est ce qui vous a poussé à prendre la décision souverainement ridicule de me faire la cour à la place ? »

Snape eut la grâce d'être embarrassé. « Oui, » admit-il.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout simplement ? » demanda Harry.

« Je devais vous donner une autre alternative, » répondit Snape calmement. « Vous étiez dans une situation désespéré. Vous auriez accepté et vous vous seriez résigné à une vie de misère. »

« Pensez-vous que je sois aussi stupide ? » demanda Harry sèchement.

« Oh, au contraire, » dit Snape, « vous n'êtes pas stupide. Mais vous pourriez être aveugle quand il s'agit de garder des souvenirs de vos parents. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Me courtiser ?

Snape ne répondit pas, mais étudia attentivement son bureau.

« Je vois, un peu comme tuer deux oiseaux avec une pierre, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il amèrement. « Contrecarrer Draco Malfoy et vous pouvez à la place faire de ma vie un enfer pour l'éternité. »

Snape leva les yeux. « Vous avez tort, » répondit l'homme tranquillement.

« Comment ? » Harry le regarda, ses poings serrés. « Putain, comment je pourrais avoir tort ? Vous me haïssez. Vous l'avez toujours fait. Ces derniers mois de civilité, d'amitié, ce n'était qu'une simple farce. »

« Bon sang ! » Snape se leva, en grattant la chaise dans un cri strident. Il se dirigea vers Harry, ses robes gonflées malgré le manque de vent. « Harry, » commença-t-il.

Harry retint son souffle, pris par surprise quand Snape s'abattit sur lui. D'un mouvement brusque, presque douloureux, l'homme l'immobilisa contre le mur, une longue jambe écartant les siennes, et l'embrassait.

_Ce n'était en rien comparable à ceux de Draco,_ pensa Harry hébété quand ses propres mains vinrent se glisser dans les cheveux de Snape. C'était comme si tout son corps était en feu. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'identique avec ses précédents amants.

Snape avait un goût de glace, de feu et d'ingrédients de potions. Harry sentit son membre durcir et pouvait sentir celui de son professeur contre son estomac. Descendant ses mains, il caressa le sexe de Snape à travers le tissu soyeux de sa robe et pu entendre l'homme gémir doucement.

Enfin, Snape sembla se radoucir, et fini par appuyer des petits baisers sur le visage de Harry.

« N'ai-je pas dit que tu avais tort ? » Chuchota Snape dans son oreille, d'un souffle chaud.

« Mmm, » Harry acquiesça et tourna la tête pour redemander un nouveau baiser. Il se sentait comme s'il était en train de fondre contre le mur.

HPHP

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla pour se retrouver recroquevillé dans les bras de Snape. L'homme était évidemment encore endormi et comme ce n'était pas encore l'aube, Harry ne voulu pas le réveiller.

Examinant ses sentiments, Harry ne pouvait dire ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Cependant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'avenir leur apporterait. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour penser que la simple compatibilité sexuelle résoudrait tout. Mais il était plein d'espoir.

Il sentit Snape remuer derrière lui et une voix endormie marmonna à son oreille. « Des regrets ? »

« Aucun, » répondit-il honnêtement. « Et toi ? »

Snape eut un petit rire, « Non, maintenant rendors toi. »

Harry s'exécuta.

Cet après-midi là, Harry envoya une courte note au Manoir Malfoy.

_Je suis désolé, Draco, mais je ne peux accepter ton offre._

**The End**

* * *

Et voilà, j'aime particulièrement la fin, pas trop guimauve, juste ce qu'il faut pour nous faire rêver ^_^

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire. Gros bisous !


	8. Chapter 8

Comme vous pourrez le constater ceci est loin d'être une suite, je voulais simplement faire remarquer que l'histoire « Courtiser Harry » est une traduction, je ne peux donc traduire quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

Bien que cette histoire ait une fin ouverte, je ne la trouve nullement baclée. J'ai aimé la lire et la traduire. Je n'ai aucun droit de modifier le travail de l'auteur.

En lisant certains commentaires, ça ne donne vraiment plus envie de faire découvrir d'autres histoires aux personnes ne pouvant lire d'autres langues.

Lord-Snape


End file.
